the_revenants_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Dawnbringer Borovik
Birth and Early Childhood Borovik Fylorn was born a peasant to a Dorovik and Sylvia Fylorn in Sheffield, a hamlet consisting of primarily humans on the outskirts of Neverwinter territory. He lived the entirety of his early childhood years in Sheffield, doing what his age would allow in order to aid his parents on their farm. Borovik eventually found he could help most with the chickens and vegetable garden and grew a fondness for watching life begin and flourish. As he grew and was capable of more chores, he grew especially fond of taking his herding dogs out to herd the sheep to pasture. Sheffield eventually came to refer to him as "The Shepherd of Sheffield," and he was beloved by the village. Adolescence The Shepherd of Sheffield enjoyed his life as a farmer and rarely ventured beyond the village, often making his only excursions to sell his sheep at the market in Neverwinter. On one these visits nearing his coming of manhood (The age of 16 for his culture, distinct from the coming of age ceremony at 12) found Borovik selling a few sheep to an inebriated merchant. The merchant noticed Borovik's age and insisted he come in and have a drink with him, to celebrate their sale and Borovik's coming of manhood. During this exchange Borovik discovered a fondness for whiskey, and within the fortnight had a few drinks after work most everyday. Life continued for Borovik Fyrlorn, his quiet life continuing as it always has. Every year became the same routine, and as Borovik aged a restlessness grew within him. Despite his growing desire to see more of the world, Borovik refused to leave his now elderly parents on their own (having no other children) and slowly fell into a resentment for his life; he turned his dissatisfaction with life, however, into a fondness for the bottle. Early Adulthood As Borovik aged firmly into adulthood, his alcoholism progressed significantly. Just after selling his herd at Neverwinter's market in his 20th year, Borovik decided instead that year to turn some of his profits into whiskey before returning to Sheffield. Getting sufficiently piss-drunk, Borovik eventually stumbled home just shy of midnight. As he meandered into Sheffield however, a series of guttural whoops erupted from the surrounding forest, followed by an explosion of light as burning arrows shot from the treeline into Sheffield. Those who were awake screamed and ran in terror as their (wooden and thatch) homes exploded into flames and their loved ones were cut down by arrows; clearly arrows of orcish make. After a half dozen volleys, a thundering boom could be heard approaching the village, as nearly two dozen full-orc barbarians rushed into Sheffield, killing any living thing that had yet to escape. Borovik, being drunk out of his mind, watched in helpless terror as he hid under a feed cart in front of his house; this position granted him a view of his father being decapitated and his mother being torn limb from limb, with Borovik being too drunk to lift a finger in their aid. After a few moments of the onslaught, a bright light flashes from the center of the village, followed by the disgustingly thick screams of orcs. Steel was heard clashing steel, and as the sounds of combat continue Borovik works up the sobering courage to peek out from his hiding spot to see a Paladin of Torm gloriously cut down orc after orc. The Paladin noticed Borovik gaping in awe at him, and ushers him from his hiding spot and onto a horse hitched nearby, giving the horse a firm smack and sending the drunken Borovik speeding out of the village. As Borovik reaches the treeline surrounding the village, he turns back to see a particularly large beast of an orc step out onto the main thoroughfare and swing an axe nearly as large as a wagon downward towards the Paladin. Adulthood Pre-Conversion Borovik Fyrlorn rode into Neverwinter and alerted the guards as to what was happening to his village of Sheffield. The guards immediately conjure a possy of Neverwinter soldiers and a few traveling adventurers who were in town and rush off to Sheffield to save whomever may remain alive. After nearly twelve hours, the party returns, carrying the paladin upon his shield. Borovik did his best to drunkely give his respects, however, shortly after seeing the returning procession he passed out drunk in an alley. The years that followed all resembled each other. Borovik Fyrlorn would become a vagabond and a beggar, having no home and no means. Wandering to the south of the Sword Coast and back again many times, Borovik spent so many days drunk but hungry he found it detestable to remain in one place too long, growing to despise stability in life. Eventually, he forgot his own last name, having pushed his family and the earlier events of his life in Sheffield far from his mind. He became known as "The Drunken Vagabond," and grew a reputation for debauchery and drunkenness whenever he begged up enough cash for a whorehouse or a bar. On the eve of his 30th birthday, Borovik stole away onto a trade caravan heading into Neverwinter, something he would often do when he was sober in order to rummage food and maybe even silver. This particular cart he snuck onto, however, carried only moonshine, and Borovik couldn't help but try it out. Drinking his fill and passing out, he was rudely awoken by a Neverwinter guard when checking the incoming caravan for contraband. After a brief altercation, Borovik ran on foot into the woods with a detachment of the Neverwinter standing guard after him. After hours of chase, Borovik comes across a tributary in the woods and decides he would rather drown than face the lawn, and thus jumps into the river. Just before Borovik lost consciousness, however, he is lifted out and to shore by a man in orange and white robes. Conversion The priest who saved Borovik's life from suicide-by-drowning introduces himself as Father Franz of the Neverwinter temple of Lathander. He says the guards of Neverwinter were looking for a man of his description, but he sent them in an opposing direction nearly five minutes before, the Father having seen Borovik running moments before. Father Franz spoke with Borovik, and heard his story, slurred though it was. The Father then offers Borovik a chance to start again, a way to be reborn and to wash away the sins and pains of his past. While Borovik had heard this offer before and promptly declined, thinking it a pile of horseshit, the honesty in his savior's face gave him pause. Deciding a temple would at least have a hot meal, he accepts, having no intention of starting a life in full as an acolyte of Lathander. Upon reaching the temple, Borovik enters and is immediately greeted by a large marble statue of the Morninglord, smiling on those who enter. Inexplicably, Borovik broke out into a blubbering sob, feeling like less than a man in the face of the God of Redemption. While it was not immediate, Borovik is converted and did in fact join the temple as an acolyte of Lathander. Post-Conversion After years of study, Acolyte Borovik was eager to start his first mission for Lathander outside of the temple. Father Franz decided it was time for him to see the road and take the word of Lathander to the world, and asked him to make preparations. Borovik went in search of Lydia, a fellow acolyte, capable woman and perhaps even a friend. Finding Lydia in her room, Borovik stumbled into a ritual she was performing; a ritual of animating the dead, strictly prohibited by the temple and Lathander himself. Shocked and hurt by her betrayal of the faith, Borovik confronted Lydia over her sin. A fight ensued and Borovik was easily defeated by the betrayer, but left alive while Lydia escaped into the night. Borovik awoke in the healing ward of the Temple, being watched over by Father Franz. After relaying his story, Borovik begs to still be allowed his first mission upon his recovery. Father Franz agreed to this on the condition that Borovik avoid his former peer Lydia, and instead take up a preaching opportunity. Borovik agreed, and upon his recovery, makes his way to a bar, where all adventurers surely meet, and entered as Brother Borovik, looking to serve the Morninglord. Therein, he finds a man named Sildar Hallwinter, and the rest is history... Present Day Party Dawnbringer Borovik currently resides in Trollskull Manor in the town of Waterdeep. Borovik still travels and resides with The Revenant's Dawn (consisting of Quicksilver, Peggy Timbers, Jonah Jolion and Viola DeLuca). Followers Dawnbringer Borovik has attracted a follower, Jorran, a paladin of Lathander. Friendships Borovik has made some friends in his travels, including but not limited to Father Lucian and Yeska of Vallaki and Mother Eliza Chamond of New Phandelver. Rivals and Nemesis Borovik considers his yet inability to save Lydia Bersaba from the dark and evil path she now walks as his greatest failure. He sees Lydia as a nemesis, a foe that's always one step ahead, yet also as a long-lost friend in need of Lathander and his redemption now more than ever. Aside from Lydia, Borovik currently has no rivals.